An Unexpected Partnership
by Lioness32
Summary: Violet, also known as Celestial nowadays, did not want his help. Violet did not need his help. And yet he continues to show up at her battles. What. The. Heck. Watch out, 'cuz heads are gonna roll. VioletXOC


**A/N**: This is set about 6 years in the future from the end of the movie, so Violet's about 20-21ish.

Also, this is my first fanfiction :) Be a little nice in the reviews if you can, but I'm always open to criticism! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disney Pixar's The Incredibles, Violet Parr, etc, etc. I own the plot, nothin' else. And Alloy is my OC :)

Normal conversation

_Individual thoughts_

:)

Celestial, formerly known as Invisigirl, back flipped gracefully away from the billowing dust and settled into a wary crouch. The metal armor of the man to her right glinted in the sunlight. She had just used one of her exploding force-fields, one of her newest moves, on the stun gun the villain she was currently fighting had in his hands. The explosion had thrown the spandex-covered bad guy a fair distance away, and he appeared to be unconscious, but Celestial was not going to take any chances.

She looked closely at the dusty villain in front of her. _That explosion had got to hurt_, she mused. Her birth name was Violet Parr, but her Super persona was in the lead at the moment. Celestial's thoughts were broken as the dust began to settle completely. She ignored the young man to her right completely. Her vision cleared to the figure lying motionless in front of her.

The spandex-covered body of the newest "supervillain", whose name she had already forgotten, was covered in bruises. Celestial and the other Super were standing in the middle of a downtown street, the asphalt slightly broken and raised because of the fighting that had just taken place. Cautiously, the citizens began to emerge from the buildings surrounding the area, the curious and admiring stares focusing on the two heroes.

Celestial looked at the results of her efforts and nodded to herself, satisfied with her work, as the villain groaned in pain from the damage done to him. She had been the one who had given the finishing blow to the bad guy, but if she was being truthful with herself, the young woman would admit that most of the bruises present of the bad guy had originated from her unwanted assistant, the young male Super to her right.

Celestial stood from her crouch, slowly straightening her thin, well-toned legs. Her slim figure was evident as she rose to her full height. Celestial was wearing Edna's newest design for her. Celestial had gone through a handful of different uniforms already in her Super career. E had taken a liking to her figure, and in turn had decided that Violet was the perfect model and advertisement for her work. These designs had a few things in common though, it wouldn't be very smart to confuse the public and the villains unnecessarily after all. All of them were black, with violet stitching on the sides, and they still turned invisible as soon as she did, but it was definitely no longer the red and orange design that was known far and wide as part of the Incredible family of Supers.

Celestial glanced briefly at the fallen figure, but her eyes immediately strayed to the movements of the man to her right. He was beginning to tie the downed villain with one of his own specially-made metal wires. The villain had begun to awaken and the male Super raised a fist and conked the not very intelligent bad guy on the head once more. The Super finished his clean-up job by ripping a strip off of the villain's cape (Edna would be disgusted by the faux pas of wearing such an item) and stuffing it in the man's mouth.

The young woman looked on with approval mixed with annoyance. Celestial allowed a scowl to grace her fair features. _What an ass he is! Stupid Alloy! The damn metal man ALWAYS interrupts my battles nowadays! And he can't even do it nicely! Just runs right up to the villains and takes control. Do I look like I require constant assistance?! I would think not! And when he's not "helping", he just stands on the sidelines yelling criticisms and snarky comments! I swear-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Super in question turned towards her. Her sharp, violet eyes missed nothing, especially not the dark scowl adorning his tan face. Her scowl transformed into a deep frown. Stupid man. Celestial noted that his posture was tense, and there was an angry set to his shoulders. Her eyebrows came together in confusion, he had interrupted HER fight, and he was the one who was angry? The nerve!

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Alloy asked gruffly, as he strode toward her purposefully, his silver, form-fitting metal armor glinting in the sunlight. Not only was he capable of flight, but Alloy was also aptly named, since his powers included the bending and use of all types of metal. His entire form could change into whatever metal he wished, which, of course, makes it very convenient when fighting most, if not all, villains.

Violet's masked face showed her shock. "What do you mean, 'what am I playing at', YOU are the one who came into the battle uninvited!" A few strands of loose hair blew into her face. She had let her hair grow out over the years and had become accustomed to simply throwing her long, black hair into a high ponytail when going into battle. Violet swiped the few pieces from her face.

"Che. Bloody 'ell, woman, I was only trying to help," he replied, scowling, his dark hair falling into his eyes, before he brushed the locks back brusquely, "It's not as if you were doing all that great until I got here anyways."

Celestial's face suffused with anger. She tossed her bangs out of her face and clenched her fists fiercely; she was grateful her hands were gloved for her nails were digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Not only was he criticizing her once more, but he had to do it in that awful accent of his.

Supers were still not that popular in many countries, and the United States had become a sort of asylum to those who would like to use their powers. Unfortunately, the villains often came over in as great of numbers as the good guys. Alloy, from his accent anyways, seemed to be from Britain, or possibly Ireland. Violet was never very good at the whole dissecting origins. But his delectably smooth voice would not distract her from defending her actions! Wait. Delectable? Did she really just think that? Ugh! She needed to distract herself. So Violet decided to do what over the past six years she discovered she did best to change unwanted subjects: go on the offensive.

He continued on, seemingly oblivious to her growing anger, "Furthermore, you chit, you can't just run around blowing weapons and people up! There could be a major backlash, and you yourself could get hurt!"

"How DARE you! I am more than capable of handling a minor villain like…like.." Violet stopped suddenly, pausing in her verbal attack, "Well, I don't actually remember his name, but I do know I could have handled him FINE without you!" She finished slightly out of breath, her chest heaving with her loud efforts. After her comments back to Alloy, Violet actually took a moment to actually think about his last words to her. Did he actually sound concerned? If that was the case, maybe it really would be gracious of her to thank him...

"You'd think that since you used to work with you entire family of Supers, you'd be able to fight in tandem with one other person, but no. It seems like that that is a skill that is beyond your current level." Alloy's words had an immediate effect on the already riled female.

Violet spluttered angrily, thoughts of any sort of gratefulness forgotten in an instant. "You, you, you ASS! If we didn't have an audience right now, I would blast you into the next dimension!" Her hands were by her sides, still clenched, and her spine was as straight as any good soldier's. Her small stature was not helping her in this situation, and she did not seem any more dangerous that a puffed up kitten.

His scowl deepened as he continued to simply stare at her, his straight, white teeth visibly grinding in response to her words. He opened his mouth as if to start another angry tirade, but closed it back up with a snap. Sirens could be heard as they hurriedly rushed towards the scene of the battle. Alloy spun around abruptly facing the direction of the oncoming police cars, and took two stilted steps forward. He stopped suddenly however and turned around to face Celestial once more, his face hard with tension.

"I am so happy that you have decided to appreciate the help that i have given you the last couple of weeks," Alloy snarled at Celestial, baring his teeth quite viciously, "The next time I see you struggling, you can most assuredly count on the _lack _of _intervention_." After these last words, his eyes widened as he took in Celestial's wide eyes and shocked expression. His face softened slightly as he looked at her trying to recollect herself. A smirk began to slide its way across his face.

"Don't look too upset, love. You never know, I might even forgive you for your nasty comments," the man then sent a rakish wink towards the still unmoving girl.

That did it.

"Ooh! You insufferable man! Too smug for your own good!" Celestial went on for a few more seconds, her anger causing her invisibility to flash on and off. The police cars had finally reached the scene, as well as the news crews. Violet broke off from her yelling, and crossed her arms over her chest turning slightly away from the cause of her ire.

"Celestial! Alloy! Could we have a moment of your time?!" Cries for the two Supers were already being called from the reporters on the sidewalks. They were barely being held back by the officers in charge of crowd control.

Alloy's lip curled in disgust as he watched the reporters trying to get closer to the two supers and the now bound and gagged villain. He glanced from the corners of eyes at the young Super to his left. Alloy rolled his shoulders as if to shake off the intense glares coming from her. He sighed, knowing from past experiences that she was stubborn as a mule when it came to these kind of things. Alloy trusted his instincts. After all, his gut feelings had saved his life quite a few times in the past. And right now his gut was telling him that she was not going to be forgiving his continued interference anytime soon. He grinned inwardly, loving the spitfire attitude that she always put on with him.

"Aw, come now, love. Let's put the past behind us," he looked at Celestial with big eyes, or, well, as big of eyes as he could get with a mask on, "I hereby promise to not interfere in any fight that you are present in...unless, of course, you ask me to," he finished with another wink.

Violet looked at her thorn in her side, also known as Alloy, try and make her feel bad for yelling at him. Look at him! He was using big eyes and- wait. Was that a wobbling bottom lip? Seriously? _He actually thinks that I will fall for the puppy-dog look! The absolute gall! _She let a light sneer curl on her lips, while her eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"You don't actually think that your questionable charm will keep me from getting mad at you?" Violet asked, continuing on without waiting for a response, "Plus, I'm not sure your 'self-control' is up to the task of not actually interrupting my battles." Alloy gasped and clutched his chest where his heart lay dramatically.

"Love, you positively wound me! I am a man of my word!" His smile was growing at her doubtful expression, and his tone was filled with mirth, "You can trust me. If I was a bad, untrustworthy man, I wouldn't be here helping you, now would I?"

Violet snorted in disbelief, but a small smile was playing at her lips. She turned her head slightly so he wouldn't be encouraged. The young woman put her hands on her hips, and jutted her hip out. Her face was blank, but thoughts were racing through her head like a cheetah on steroids. 

_Am I __actually getting used to his snarky comments? His cocky smirks? Well this is definitely a surprise. He's been annoying me for so long that I didn't notice his words changing from malicious and mean to teasing and fun. And he does help me defeat the bad guys in the end. I've probably been a little too hard on him and his intentions. My Incredible pride must be getting to me. _Violet sighed and slumped her shoulders a tad at the thought. _Maybe Alloy isn't so bad after all. _She turned back towards him, her arms falling to rest at her sides.

He gave her a lopsided smile and stuck out his hand toward her, "Truce?"

Violet gave a tiny smile back at him, still wary of his mercurial moods, and grasped his hand with hers, "Truce." Alloy's posture relaxed at these words, and her gave her a more genuine smile, his mask crinkling merrily because of his cheek bones rising.

However, while Alloy had been making amends with the force-field making female, a wayward photographer had managed to finagle his way right next to the two of them.

"Say cheese!" The man yelled, as he snapped a shot quickly.

Celestial pivoted quickly towards the man, fire lighting in her eyes once more. Alloy instinctively grabbed hold of her arm to keep her from pommeling the man right then and there. He murmured soothing words softly into her ear. Celestial took a deep breath and shook her shoulders out a little, visibly calming down a tad.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," the young woman said as she yanked her arm from Alloy's continued hold. The other Super just smirked, settling his body into a cocky pose in front of her.

Neither of them realized that they had yet to rid themselves of the pesky photographer. The man was eating this interaction up! Pictures were being taken left and right, and it wasn't until a flash went off right in Alloy's eyes that the two of them remembered.

"Bugger off would you?" Alloy demanded, his voice and tone aggressive. He continued, muttering almost to himself, "Americans. Honestly. No sense of personal space."

The young man turned to his unexpected, well in her case, partner in this fiasco and smiled widely, 'Would you by chance like to leave before even more of these cockroaches invade?"

Celestial grinned in response to his words, "That actually sounded like a good suggestion!" She lowered her eyes and paused dramatically, continuing with a sly smile, "I do believe I must be rubbing off on you, Alloy." She said the last bit looking up through her lashes.

"Minx."

She laughed lightly as she hopped on to one of her hovering force-fields. Celestial began to rise into the air, and Alloy crouched and then jumped up into the air, hovering beside her levitating figure. Alloy started to fly away towards the east, when a tiny, gloved hand on his arm stopped him.

"I never said thank you for helping today," she grimaced slightly at her next words, "You're really not that bad."

He stared at her for a moment, looking almost confused at her words. Celestial was beginning to fidget, she did not like to say unexpected things like that. Maybe he really was just a glory hound, someone who didn't actually care who he helped, a guy who-

"Are you talking about my moves? Or my lovely personality?" Alloy started to chuckle, noticing her eyebrow starting to twitch in vexation. He sobered slightly, "Celestial, your very welcome," he paused for a moment, but resumed speaking, "I very much enjoy working with you. Even though you bite my head off most of the time."

His words startled her, making her jump slightly out of her thoughts. She looked at his face and grimaced at the smug grin that could be found there.

_I'll never hear the end of it now. Next time he comes and helps, he's just gonna bring this conversation right back up. Dammit._

"See you around, wondergirl." One more wink at her and with that, he was off, jetting off into the distance. Violet sighed and shook her head. Some things never change.

The next morning Violet found herself sitting at her table in her apartment, drinking her absolutely necessary two cups of coffee. She glanced at the paper lying in front of her, but the look was cursory, and she was still too tired to actually be thinking. Her eyes were starting to droop again as she thought about going back to bed. A loud yawn ripped through her, making her jaw crack.

The caffeine was eventually consumed in its entirety, and Violet threw her hair up in a ponytail to officially start her day. She picked up the paper to begin reading. Her eyes widened as they skimmed down the front page. Violet's jaw was dropped by the end of the article.

Her neighbors would be reporting a loud, shrill scream to their building's manager.

Celestial's head thunked onto the surface of her table once she had finished. It is now official. She really will NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS hear the end of this one.

_**ALLOY AND CELESTIAL, THE NEWEST CRIME-FIGHTING TEAM!**_

_"...Not only are Alloy and Celestial newly made partners, they are also a delightful looking couple...As seen from the photo below, Alloy is concerned for his_

_partner's safety, and the possessive hold he has on her arm speaks for itself. A picture is worth a thousand words, and this crime-fighting duo is most_

_definitely going to be in the public eye for sometime now. Perhaps they will be our fair city's new Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl!..."_

Violet groaned. Yep. This was not going to die down anytime soon. She knew she should have beaten up that dumb photographer when she had a chance! Snapping a picture of Alloy calming her down was not a "possessive hold"!! Grrr. Now she has to deal with her parents, brothers, Kari, etc. Ugh. She needs another cup of coffee. _This is way too much excitement this early in the morning... _

**A/N**: Well that was fun! Anywho, right now I'm thinking this is just a one-shot, but I'm willing to add a few more chappies in there if a couple people give me the go-ahead :) So, in that case, review review review!


End file.
